


毛街日记

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

【01】

手上的重量随着塑料摩擦声响起而消失，金艺琳抬起头，正好对上孙胜完的笑脸。

“很沉吧？”孙胜完把袋子握在手里，边问边向屋里走去。

“不会。”金艺琳摇了摇头，把刚脱下来的鞋在门口摆放整齐。

“朴秀荣，”裴柱现从厨房里探出半个身子，“你怎么让艺琳自己拿东西！”

“冤枉！”朴秀荣行云流水地把鞋从脚上甩了出去，“路上是我和她一起拿的。”

康涩琪端着刚洗好的菜经过：“马上就做好了。你们饿不饿？”

“看我跟你说什么来着，”朴秀荣得意地揽住金艺琳的肩膀，“等着积食吧。”

“瞎说什么呢，”孙胜完嗔怪着把朴秀荣的手从金艺琳身上扯下来，“这两天忙着办手续收拾东西连顿正经饭都没吃过，今天当然要给艺琳弄点好的。”

“感谢姐姐赐予我们食物——”朴秀荣拖长声音，双手合十，对着的裴柱现拜了下去。

金艺琳犹豫了一下，也跟着做出同样动作的康涩琪和孙胜完低下了头。

裴柱现顺手抄起一根筷子，颇有节奏地用尾端敲向圆桌上的几个头顶，一、二、三——她顿了顿，把筷子换到另一只手里，用手掌揉了揉金艺琳的头发：“你别跟她们学。”

“还好姐姐说谎了。”康涩琪摸了摸鼻子。

“我什么时候……”

“是啊，”孙胜完赞同，“假如姐姐真的像那天早上说的那样不去葬礼，我们三个也许想不到能把艺琳带回家来。”

“两个多月前才知道有你这个人，”朴秀荣摸了把金艺琳的后脑勺，“现在好像已经想不出来没有你会是什么样了。”

“虽然的确是个很不负责任的妈妈……”康涩琪缓缓开口，“但还是要谢谢她把你们生的这么好。”

朴秀荣表示同意：“嗯，尤其是我。”

“不知道她在那个世界过得好不好。”孙胜完叹了口气。

裴柱现瞥了金艺琳一眼，刻意咳了两声：“别提这些了，快吃吧。”

“对了，”朴秀荣一拍大腿，“今天回来的时候从信箱的一堆广告里面翻出封给柱现姐姐的情书来着。差点给忘了！”

孙胜完颇有兴趣地望过来：“好久没见这种东西了，谁啊？”

朴秀荣手脚并用爬向自己的手提包，从里面拎出一个白色信封，回到餐桌边直接递给了裴柱现。

金艺琳端着碗一时间不知道该继续吃还是像朴秀荣和孙胜完一样去关注那封信。她偷偷抬眼，发现康涩琪仿佛对此毫无兴趣，就只是默默低着头往嘴里扒饭。

“什么年代了还写这种东西。”裴柱现拆开信封随便看了两眼就把它放到一边。

“这话从姐姐嘴里听到可真稀奇，”孙胜完看向旁边，“对吧涩琪？”

康涩琪用手背蹭了蹭下巴沾上的饭粒，弯起嘴角。

“胜完姐姐不叫涩琪姐姐是姐姐吗？”金艺琳脱口而出。

裴柱现动作一滞，动了动嘴似乎想说什么，被孙胜完突然爆发的笑声给堵了回去。

“这家伙才大我几天而已，休想占我便宜！”孙胜完夸张地向后仰去。

金艺琳似懂非懂地点了点头，却还是觉得有哪里不太对劲。

“既然是庆祝不喝一杯也太不像话了，”说着，康涩琪转身打开柜子，从里面拿出一个盛满透明液体的玻璃瓶，朝着金艺琳晃了晃，“我们自己家里酿的米酒哦。”

朴秀荣看着自己面前的酒杯被康涩琪斟满，向着金艺琳的方向努嘴：“给她也尝尝。”

“朴秀荣，”裴柱现怒目而视，“你知道让未成年人喝酒是犯罪吗？”

被呵斥的人举起双手，吐了吐舌头。

桌上的菜渐渐见底，金艺琳摸着圆滚滚的肚子，把碗筷向前推了推，看见傻笑着的康涩琪往裴柱现身上倒去。

其他三人见怪不怪地站起身来，一起把康涩琪拖向房间。

“来来来，”朴秀荣冲金艺琳招手，“你帮她压着衣服，别把身上蹭破了。”

“涩琪姐姐喝醉了？”金艺琳小跑几步跟了上去。

“有时候是会这样。”朴秀荣边说边和孙胜完把康涩琪搬上了床。

“但她变成这个样子就说明……”裴柱现给康涩琪拨了拨额前的头发。

“她今天真的很开心。”孙胜完接话。

“那接下来就拜托姐姐啦！”朴秀荣快活地架住说着“抱歉”的孙胜完重新向着酒杯走去。

“呀，艺琳还在这里呢，康涩琪你真是……”裴柱现嫌弃地给康涩琪盖上被子，“这样以后搬出去和别人住怎么办？”

听到这话康涩琪突然睁开眼睛直直坐起来，板起了脸：“我为什么要搬出去？”

把康涩琪按回到床铺上的裴柱现对着状况外的金艺琳摇头：“不用管她。”

康涩琪跌跌撞撞地冲进客厅：“为什么没有人叫我起床！”

“这是你昨晚没洗碗的惩罚。”朴秀荣咽下了最后一口汤。

“我和姐姐都叫过你了，是你自己说要再睡一小会儿的，”孙胜完解释道，“还有艺琳。”

“姐姐我的那件……”

已经穿戴整齐准备出门的裴柱现回过头。康涩琪看清对方身上穿的衬衣时就把下半句话给吞了回去，含糊地摆了下手作为告别。

“太过分了，我是无所谓，要是送你上学迟到了怎么办！”宿醉后头还疼着的康涩琪化悲愤为力量，格外卖力地踩着踏板。

“秀荣姐姐说她对你的速度有信心，”金艺琳在单车后座心惊胆战地贴紧康涩琪的后背，生怕一个不小心就连人带包被她从车上甩出去，“但姐姐你不是和柱现姐姐上班的地方也同路吗，为什么柱现姐姐那么早就走？”

“公务员和乐器店肯定不一样啊……”

“姐姐，你身上的味道和柱现姐姐好像啊。”在速度减缓的上坡路，金艺琳稍微安心了点。

“这么快就能闻出我们身上的味道啦？我和姐姐有一个共用的衣柜，有时候衣服会混着穿，”康涩琪喘着粗气，“你会不会骑车？”

“会一点。”

“那周末带你去买单车，以后可以自己骑车上学。不擅长的话我陪你练，不用担心，我原来也骑得很烂。”

“好。”

“其实我驾照刚拿到手，只是钱还不太够，等我攒够买车的钱就可以开车送你上学了。啊，但说不定那个时候你已经考上大学去别的地方了。”

“不会那么快吧。”金艺琳闷闷不乐地说。

“昨天第一次去学校什么感觉？”迎面而来的风让康涩琪舒服地眯起了眼睛。

“还不清楚……”

“如果有人敢欺负你一定要告诉我们哦，虽然我和胜完都不会吵架也还是要到学校去算账的，我们不行的话还有秀荣呢。”

“那柱现姐姐呢？”

“因为以前这种事都是姐姐来所以现在该交给我们了，”康涩琪舔了舔嘴唇，“我们家情况有点特殊嘛。”

金艺琳忽然意识到了昨天晚上是哪里不对劲。

“等一下，姐姐，昨天胜完姐姐说你和她生日只差几天，可是……我们妈妈……这……”

康涩琪长长呼出一口气。

“其实昨天晚上吃饭你问的时候我就想直接说的，结果胜完这个笨蛋给岔开了。”

“那种完全对不上问题的话还不如不讲呢。”

“我知道她也是在顾虑我的感受啦，虽然我觉得这没什么大不了的。”

“你和姐姐、胜完、秀荣都是同一个妈妈，但我不是。”

“也就是说，我和你们没有真正的血缘关系。”

“故事很长所以细节以后再讲给你听。总之……没有姐姐我是不可能在这里生活的。”

“真的不用我和你一起进去？”康涩琪在校门口扶着车问。

“真的不用。”金艺琳抿起嘴。

“别忘了放学等秀荣来接你。”康涩琪挥了挥手，跨上车座，向着另一个方向全速前进。


	2. Chapter 2

【02】

“你打开试试。”

金艺琳“啪”的一声按下开关，灯泡闪了两下后猛地亮了起来。

站在椅子上的康涩琪在强光刺激下本能地眯起了眼睛。

“姐姐你好厉害，”金艺琳由衷地赞叹，“我还以为真的坏掉了。”

“很简单的，在这里多住几天就会了。”康涩琪回到地面，把椅子放回原位。

“在这个老屋子住上十年之后修花洒、通下水道之类的什么都能学会，”朴秀荣懒洋洋地倚在门框上，“不过要注意安全。有一回下着雨涩琪姐姐非要上房修屋顶被柱现姐姐吼下来好一顿骂呢。”

“好意思说我么，”康涩琪打开窗朝外甩了甩手上的灰，“前两天在屋子里狂喷杀虫剂差点弄出人命的是谁？”

“……对不起啦！”

“你应该对艺琳说，”康涩琪的手指划过窗户玻璃，“她才是喘不上气的那个。”

“比起这个，”朴秀荣清了清嗓子，“刚刚柱现姐姐在下面说今晚想带艺琳去看星星。哎呦我的腰……”

“今天？”康涩琪惊讶地问。

“真的吗？”金艺琳眼睛发亮。

康涩琪见状笑着摸了摸金艺琳的头：“在这种时候倒是像小孩子了。”

“啊呀，”金艺琳敏捷地向后跳了一步，“姐姐你是不是把手上的脏东西蹭到我头上了！”

“漂亮吧？”裴柱现看向金艺琳。

“嗯！”金艺琳望着天空，兴奋地点头。

“其实以前我们还来这里野营过，睡一整晚的那种，但就是……”孙胜完不断拍打着身上，“虫子太多了！”

“所以才叫你多穿点啊。”康涩琪也同样在身体两侧挥舞着双手。

“这里真的很好。”金艺琳抱起了膝盖。

“待了这么久还这么想？”朴秀荣不敢相信。

“怎么，你不满意？”裴柱现一记眼刀抛过去。

“住得离城市这么远，要是连好点的环境都没有那还要不要人活了？”朴秀荣吐槽，“我知道了，现在有网络是好了不少，中学的时候每天看这些东西真的快无聊死了。”

“那你怎么当初没想办法留在城里？”裴柱现不悦。

“因为喜欢姐姐你——”朴秀荣满意地看着被肉麻到的裴柱现，“好啦，因为我们房子有那么大，不住不是很可惜吗？还有，我喜欢在工作里和动物打交道。”

“柱现姐姐睡着了！”金艺琳用气音喊。

其他三人互相看了看对方，无可奈何地笑了出来。

“我们走吧。”朴秀荣一脸认命的表情。

“不是腰疼吗？”康涩琪拉住准备走到裴柱现身边的朴秀荣，“今天让我来吧。”

金艺琳摸不清头脑：“不叫柱现姐姐？”

孙胜完在嘴唇前竖起食指：“小声一点，看着吧。”

金艺琳看了眼自己身边慢悠悠溜达的孙胜完和朴秀荣，又看向前方背着裴柱现匀速前进的康涩琪，忍不住问：“这不是第一次吗？”

“虽然挺高兴的，但如果能换个撒娇方式就更好了。”朴秀荣抬起双臂伸展后背。

金艺琳震惊：“所以是装的？”

“该怎么说呢，第一次可能是真的，之后嘛……”朴秀荣故意停顿了几秒，“她要是真能睡这么沉还好了呢。”

“下次我带你去看更漂亮的地方。”朴秀荣安慰道。

“比这个还好看？”金艺琳问。

“那当然。我们来这里的最大原因应该是……这里路比较平。姐姐还没有丧心病狂到让我们挑战山路背人。”

孙胜完皱眉：“你以为姐姐随便在谁面前都这样吗”

朴秀荣愤愤地转过头：“姐姐，涩琪姐姐说这话这就算了，你一共就背过一次！不，半次！”

“我力气那么小把姐姐摔到怎么办？”孙胜完弱弱地反驳。

“你还敢提？你说你连瓶盖都拧不开就自告奋勇冲上去，最后还不是回到我手里！”朴秀荣向金艺琳诉苦，“因为最高又最小，我背的最多！”

孙胜完感叹：“姐姐可能真的很喜欢这样吧，那次差点掉下去，脸都吓白了也还是一动不动的。”

“这就像涩琪姐姐之前说的……‘姐姐她又不是一出生就是姐姐了’。”朴秀荣回忆。

“不是，涩琪说的是‘因为有我们在她才会变成姐姐啊’。”孙胜完纠正。

“要是能坦诚那就不是我们姐姐了。不过现在……”朴秀荣笑眯眯地用手肘戳了戳金艺琳，“好好锻炼身体，以后这个活就是你的了。”

裴柱现的视线越过康涩琪的肩膀：再走过前面这个拐角，就要到家了。

她能感觉到康涩琪身上冒出的热气与熟悉的味道。

“康涩琪，你是不是又穿我的衣服。”她小声说。

正在她以为自家妹妹没听见的时候，康涩琪带着点鼻音开了口：“姐姐你真的能分清哪件是我的，哪件是你的吗？”

她隐约能听见后面孙胜完朴秀荣拌嘴的声音，思索着究竟要不要提醒康涩琪注意感冒。

她忽然想起了相似的夜晚，就是在这里，第一次出去约会的她被个头刚刚与她平齐的康涩琪用力揉进怀里。

是绝对不可能看到脸的场景。但在模糊不清的回忆里，她分明见到了康涩琪含着泪的眼睛。

“我只要有姐姐在这里就够了。”

讨厌。不要想这个了。

裴柱现下意识要把这画面从脑海中驱赶出去。

她手搂得更紧，故意对着康涩琪冒汗的后颈吹了口气，心满意足地察觉到对方僵硬起来的身体后，重新闭上了眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

【03】

“那我不上大学不就行了。”金艺琳脱口而出。

空气仿佛凝固了。

见情况不妙，旁观的三人默契地交换眼神，迅速行动了起来。

孙胜完一个箭步堵到裴柱现面前。与此同时，康涩琪和朴秀荣从两侧分别拽住金艺琳的胳膊又捂住她的嘴，把她从房间里架了出去。

“不是说了这种东西给我签字就好了吗！”康涩琪抓狂。

“我又不是故意的！顺手塞进校服裙子的口袋里然后忘记了嘛……”金艺琳小声反驳。

“但你数学再怎么样也不能不及格吧，”朴秀荣忍不住吐槽，“那么多选择题随便选选也不至于啊。”

“我就是恰好都选到错的了，怎样？”金艺琳撇嘴。

“刚来的时候还是个乖小孩……”朴秀荣装出伤心欲绝的样子，抓住金艺琳的肩膀，“把那个乖巧可爱的艺琳还给我啊！”

孙胜完走过来，把打闹成一团的金艺琳和朴秀荣扯开，戳了戳金艺琳的脑门：“你，以后每天的作业都要给我检查。”

“搞定姐姐了？”康涩琪问。

“我跟她保证过了，艺琳的成绩包在我身上。”孙胜完无奈地说。

“那问题就圆满解决啦！”朴秀荣拍手。

“我才不要……”金艺琳还在试图反抗。

“这件事没得商量。”孙胜完把她的话给堵了回去。

朴秀荣笑着揉了揉金艺琳的脑袋：“虽然那个时候很乖，但你还是现在比较可爱。”

“涩琪姐姐，毛巾——”

朴秀荣晃晃悠悠地向着声音的源头走去，身体贴上浴室门：“艺琳啊，还没好吗？”

“我才刚进来！”

“那就一起洗吧，这是我们家的传统。”

“胡扯，”康涩琪拿着毛巾走近，“我们家什么时候有这种传统。”

“姐姐你以前不就和柱现姐姐一起洗么？”

“那都是小时候的事情，长大了怎么可能！”康涩琪涨红了脸，放下毛巾后伸手把黏在门上的朴秀荣拖回房间。

“哇啊啊啊啊！”金艺琳被待在自己房间里无声无息的康涩琪吓到差点跌出去，“你怎么没有声音！”

“姐姐要暂时没收我的电脑，”坐在铺盖边上的康涩琪一脸哀怨，“就因为我和你一起打游戏。”

“那你来我这里干嘛？”

“她还在我房间，”康涩琪顺势躺倒，开始打滚耍赖，“你快点好好学习然后让姐姐把电脑还给我啦！”

金艺琳毫不客气地扑到康涩琪身上挠她的腰，直到康涩琪挣扎着求饶才起身。

“都怪你，我刚洗完澡就出汗了！”

“明明是你先压上来闹我的！”

“原来柱现姐姐这么在意成绩啊。”金艺琳跟着躺到康涩琪旁边。

“姐姐也不是真的喜欢管这些啦，就是……”康涩琪挠了挠头发，“因为只有她在照顾我们所以强迫自己变成这个样子，成习惯了吧。”

“如果我真的不上大学会怎么样？”金艺琳问。

“不会怎么样啊。不过现在想想，当初姐姐为了养我们一边打工一边考公务员，能考过也真的是奇迹。”

“那你呢？”

“我也是直接就去工作了，不能只让姐姐一个人去赚钱啊。胜完出国留学的时候我想终于有人要离开家了啊，谁知道她过了几年又跑回来，”康涩琪轻笑，“可能重生的话，我们会变成那种到全世界乱跑、有远大志向的人吧，但在这里的我们就只是几个没出息的想一直赖在家里待在姐姐身边的人而已。”

“我也不想走，”金艺琳把脸埋进枕头，“所以也不想去什么大学。”

“大学这种东西，在拒绝之前可以试试看嘛。我们又不会因为你去上学就不让你回来了。”

“姐姐你没有去继续读书不觉得遗憾吗？”金艺琳抬起头问。

康涩琪把手臂枕在脑后：“其实十代出头的时候，我见过我的亲生父母。”

金艺琳愣了一下：“她们……是什么样的？”

“你知道那种电视剧里有点讨厌的有钱人角色吧？就是那样。对我说，如果和她们走的话，会让我上好学校、兴趣班、补习班、出国，然后大城市会有很多很多机会什么的。”

“那你……”

“当然是选留在这里啊。还好，至少真的把选择权交给我了。”

“不会想她们吗？”

康涩琪吞咽了一下：“有些人是跟你有血缘关系没错，但是……你很清楚自己和那些人是永远都不可能成为家人的。”

“然后？”

“然后我回到家，姐姐她，抱了我一下。”

金艺琳又问：“你当时在想什么？”

“姐姐的卫衣好软。”

“哈？”

康涩琪顿了几秒才开口：“我知道我这辈子应该不可能做出什么大的成就，但我从今天开始是个幸福的人了。”

金艺琳还想再问点什么，却见康涩琪背对着她。

“怎么了？”

“啊，这种话明明都应该是胜完或者秀荣来说的，怎么变成我讲。”康涩琪捂脸。

“没关系啊，”金艺琳觉得好笑，用拳头顶了顶康涩琪的后背，“反正我也没在认真听。”

康涩琪突然翻了回来，手脚并用缠住金艺琳。

“姐姐你幼稚死了，”金艺琳嫌弃地说，“到底什么时候回去啦！”

“就不回去，”康涩琪口中还在碎碎念，“热死你！”

闹到最后，也不知道是谁的手先碰到了电源开关。在一片漆黑之中，康涩琪打了个大大的哈欠，钻进了金艺琳的被窝。


	4. Chapter 4

【04】

“咚咚咚”的脚步声传入耳里，裴柱现正欲责怪几句，却在看到康涩琪慌乱的表情后忘记了自己想说的话。

“艺、艺琳，艺琳她……”

“这才对啊！不然我们家是什么修道院吗？”朴秀荣满意地说。

“可是……涩琪你确定没看错人？”孙胜完一脸怀疑。

“没有，我戴眼镜了。那绝对是金艺琳！”康涩琪笃定地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。

“旁边那个到底是谁，”裴柱现问，“同学？”

“穿着校服呢……那肯定是学生，”康涩琪双手抱头，“啊啊啊居然在牵手！”

“哪个小子运气这么好，”孙胜完皱眉，“艺琳她会不会被欺负啊……”

“运气好？被欺负？她不要欺负别人才是。”裴柱现接话。

“你们几个姐姐怎么回事？妹妹谈恋爱不是应该好好庆祝一下吗！”朴秀荣不满地拍了拍桌面，“尤其是在这个家。”

“这个家怎么了？”孙胜完问。

“还问怎么了……完全是恋爱终结者好吗，”朴秀荣恨铁不成钢地冲着裴柱现和康涩琪扬了扬下巴，“尤其是你们两个！”

年龄排序第一第二的两个人不自在地互看了一眼，转向朴秀荣，异口同声地说：“我们两个又怎么了？”

“你们两个……”朴秀荣撇了撇嘴，“态度不行。”

“最近……学校有没有什么事情？”孙胜完看着闷头吃饭的金艺琳吞吞吐吐地问。

“我吗？”金艺琳抬起头，“就还是和以前一样啊。”

“哦——”朴秀荣故意拖长了尾音。

“胜完啊，那个，你班上的学生是不是最近出了什么事啊。”康涩琪生硬地插进了对话。

“啊，对，”孙胜完用力点头，“两个男生为了一个女生争风吃醋大打出手，其中一个都被打进医院了呢！”

“这么严重啊，”康涩琪义愤填膺地说，“真是太不像话了。”

金艺琳看得一愣一愣的，忍不住凑到裴柱现耳边问：“这是演哪一出？”

“情景剧，”裴柱现苦笑，“你不用理她们。”

“这都一个星期了，她怎么还是什么都不说啊……”康涩琪挫败地伏在桌面。

“刚刚她出去的时候那么开心，绝对又是去约会了！”孙胜完握紧了拳。

“放着这么厉害的恋爱指导朴老师不交流实在是太亏了，”朴秀荣哼了一声，“不行，晚饭的时候我一定要好好问她。”

“我说你们……”裴柱现欲言又止。

手机提示音响起。康涩琪从桌面上弹了起来，得意地冲着朴秀荣晃了晃手机：“朴老师，态度不行的康同学要去约会了。”

其他三人都愣住了。

“什么时候！是谁？”朴秀荣兴奋地扯住起身的康涩琪。

康涩琪灵活地从对方手中脱身，在嘴唇前竖起食指：“秘密。”

“姐姐你好点没有？”朴秀荣把水杯递给刚刚坐起来的裴柱现。

裴柱现接过水垂着眼睛喝了几口：“好一点了，但还是头晕。”

“好像也没有发热，”朴秀荣用手背去试裴柱现的额头，“没事的，胜完姐姐已经在煮粥了。”

“秀荣啊，”重新躺下的裴柱现开口，“你给涩琪打个电话，让她回来的时候带点盐。”

“现在？”

“嗯，”裴柱现点头，“现在。”

原本想说不要打扰出去约会的康涩琪比较好，但看到难得露出柔弱一面的裴柱现，朴秀荣还是乖乖照做了。

“被我抓到了，”康涩琪一把揽住金艺琳的脖子，“在做什么坏事！”

“什么啊，”金艺琳被吓到，“路过想荡会儿秋千不行吗！”

康涩琪笑着放下手里的袋子，坐到了旁边的秋千上：“有没有什么事情要跟我说？”

“什么事情？”金艺琳一头雾水，“你们最近都好奇怪……”

“比如……恋爱之类的。”

“没有啊。”金艺琳摇头。

康涩琪沉不住气了：“我一周之前看到你和一个男生在牵手。”

“啊……你说那个啊，”金艺琳恍然大悟，“已经分手了。”

“分分分手！？”

康涩琪先前打好的腹稿此刻全部失去了效力。

“怎么开始的？”康涩琪开启了盘问模式。

“他说喜欢我。”

“这样你就答应了！？”

“有什么大不了的？”金艺琳耸了耸肩。

“那又为什么结束了？”

“因为……很无聊。”

“不会很尴尬吗？”

“有是有啦……”

“恋爱不是这么简单的事情。”康涩琪语重心长地劝诫道。

“那恋爱应该是什么样的？”金艺琳反问。

“是，是……”康涩琪语塞。

“要有勇气啊姐姐，勇气，”金艺琳撞了撞康涩琪的肩膀，“你不是说对任何事情都要有尝试的勇气吗？恋爱不也一样嘛。”

“勇气……”

“搞什么啊，结果是你们两个出去约会了吗？”朴秀荣调侃着眼前勾肩搭背踏进院子的康涩琪和金艺琳。

留下金艺琳和朴秀荣一起收晒好的衣服，康涩琪径直走入厨房，把袋子递给孙胜完：“盐。”

康涩琪紧接着就走了出去。孙胜完纳闷地看向自己手中的袋子，又看了看锅旁边的盐罐，自言自语：“这不是还有好多盐么？”

康涩琪走进房间，看到裴柱现已经坐了起来。

“这么早就回来了啊。”裴柱现看了她一眼。

“嗯，秀荣说姐姐不舒服，”康涩琪拖拉着脚步挪到裴柱现面前，“好些了吗？”

“好多了。”裴柱现把手伸向后背，似乎遇到了困难。

康涩琪见状笑了一下：“我来帮你吧。”

她绕到裴柱现的背后，把手伸进睡衣，当带着凉意的指尖触碰到温热的皮肤表面时，她能感受到对方轻微的颤抖。

“这里？”

“往左一点。”

“这里？”

“嗯。”

“会不会太用力？”

“不会。这样正好。”

指甲的摩擦很快就缓解了发痒的皮肤。裴柱现按住康涩琪的手臂：“可以了。”

康涩琪突然觉得有点呼吸困难。

“勇气。”她在心中默念。

康涩琪从背后抱住了裴柱现，把脸埋进对方的脖颈。

“姐姐也是女人不是吗。”

裴柱现的易受惊吓体质似乎暂时转了性。她一动不动，没有回头，几秒后拍了拍背后人的头发：“不然我是男生吗？”

康涩琪被噎住了一会儿，然后笑着抬起脸，慢慢放开手：“你说得对。”

直到深夜也没能顺利入睡的裴柱现决定走出房间透气。然而她刚走出去就发觉了康涩琪房间门缝里透出来的光和隐隐能听到的声音。

推开门的裴柱现稍微松了口气。她顺手关上门，倚在门口抱起双臂：“我还以为家里进贼了……你这是在干什么？”

“我要走了。”康涩琪头也不抬地继续整理着手中的物品。

“走？”裴柱现本就薄弱的睡意这下被驱散的干干净净，“康涩琪你大半夜发什么疯？”

“我是在发疯啊，”康涩琪停下手中的动作，抬头看向裴柱现，“姐姐你下午根本就没有不舒服。”

“不知道你在说什么……”裴柱现移开目光。

只是康涩琪这次不打算退让。

“姐姐你明明知道我是什么意思，你一直都知道。”

“和别人交往的时候叫我回来我就会回来，不管是多奇怪的理由我都会回来。”

“不喜欢就说不喜欢，不要就不要啊。可是你为什么要这样？”

“是姐姐就可以这样欺负人吗？”

“很好玩吗？”

说到最后，康涩琪委屈的声音都变了调。

不去理会陷入失语状态的裴柱现，康涩琪从房间角落拖出还未打开过的行李箱，拆掉外层包装时被标签的边缘划破了手指。她无动于衷，反倒是呆立着的裴柱现倒吸了一口冷气。

康涩琪咬紧牙关，生怕一不小心掉下泪来。

这个行李箱是裴柱现在她成年时送她的礼物。送的时候还附了张卡片，上面写着“希望你可以带着它去更多的地方”。

现在想来那时候开心的她或许没有体会到那句话的真正含义。是“你”，而不是“我们”。

她可以用二十年的时间熟悉这栋老房子的每一个角落，却没有办法读懂裴柱现究竟在想些什么。

不仅仅是姐姐，而是……

只要踏出一步对方就会后退两步，可一旦自己想要退缩，对方又会冲着她勾勾手指。

是每次都会上当的她太笨了。对任何事情都能拿出勇气，唯独这件事不行。

康涩琪本以为无论多久，只要能留在这里，就没有什么是不能忍受的。

但就在裴柱现拍打她的那个瞬间，她忽然觉得到极限了。

这就是极限了。

“那对她们怎么说？”裴柱现六神无主地发问。

“就说我跟别人私奔了。”

“和谁？”

“随便谁……”康涩琪顿了顿，“反正不是和你。”

说着，康涩琪已经迅速地把刚刚收拾出来的东西悉数放入了行李箱。她半跪着把箱子合紧拉上拉链，一副整装待发的模样。

康涩琪拖着行李箱迈开步子，准备推门离开。

一只手攀上了她的手腕。

“别走。”

“我在这里。所以……”

康涩琪转过头，第一次在裴柱现脸上见到了不是“姐姐”的表情。

“你哪里都不要去。”


	5. Chapter 5

【05】

孙胜完拍打掉沾在裤腿边的尘土，摘下头上的草帽。

她如释重负地加入了围坐在矮桌旁吃水果的队列，吃了两口才想起来自己刚刚思考了一路的问题，放下手中残缺的苹果，叩了叩桌面：“为什么这种除草浇水之类的活总是我和涩琪在做啊！”

“愿赌服输，”金艺琳打了个无声的响指，“谁让你们玩游戏永远都是倒数第一和第二。”

“像我们柱现姐姐就绝对不用担心这种事情……”朴秀荣看向裴柱现，指了指对方的脖子，“姐姐你这里怎么了？”

“被蚊子咬了。”康涩琪自然地接过话头。

“蚊子？”朴秀荣疑惑，“家里现在还有蚊子吗？”

“你们不知道吗？”康涩琪说着就准备拉开自己的衣领，“看，我也被咬了啊。”

裴柱现似乎被呛了一下，剧烈地咳嗽起来。金艺琳把手边的水杯推到裴柱现面前。孙胜完一边给裴柱现拍背顺气一边拿起水杯凑到对方嘴边，而咳到脸都红了的裴柱现摆摆手表示不用了，挣扎着起身向洗手间走去。康涩琪也站起来，跟着她走了过去。

留在桌边的三人视线交错。

金艺琳清了清嗓子：“你们觉不觉得她们两个这段时间……”

“有点奇怪？”朴秀荣替她补完了下句。

“好像真的是，”孙胜完回想，“姐姐和涩琪最近还经常一起出门。”

“是不是有什么事情瞒着我们？”金艺琳甩了甩手。

当成为议论中心的两人一前一后向着原位走来时，对话自动中止。

朴秀荣对着另外两人使了个眼色，装作随意聊天的样子：“大家今天有没有什么事情？”

“我和姐姐要出去。”康涩琪举起手。

“又……”朴秀荣顿了一下，“你们去干什么？”

“我陪姐姐去相亲。”

“相亲！？”其余三人都震惊了。

“邻居家奶奶来跟我说太多次了……”裴柱现无奈地说，“总不能一直拒绝吧。”

“真的要这样做吗？”孙胜完为难地问。

“当然，”朴秀荣跺了跺脚，“这么多年我们什么时候听说姐姐答应去相亲过？而且涩琪姐姐不但不反对居然还陪着去？她不反对我还反对呢！”

“但你们两个这样……”金艺琳把下半句话给咽了回去。

根本就是两个可疑分子。

“你看我们怎么样？”朴秀荣问金艺琳。

面前的朴秀荣与孙胜完戴着墨镜包着头巾带着口罩还穿上了不知道从哪里翻出来的陈年外套。

“你们……”金艺琳斟酌着自己的用词，“不担心在路上被抓走吗？”

“那就没问题了，”朴秀荣自信满满地拉起孙胜完就往门外走，“你自己在家小心啊！”

“秀荣啊，”孙胜完小心地拉下一边口罩，“我稍微喘口气……”

“太诡异了，真的太诡异了，”无视店员的异样眼光，朴秀荣抓住孙胜完的手，看向她身后，“柱现姐姐来相亲，涩琪姐姐就这么装没事人坐在旁边。”

“难道说，我们家……”思索了一会儿，孙胜完脸色大变，“欠，债，了！？”

“啊！？”

“是不是我们的房子出了什么问题！”

“所以才要急着相亲结婚解决经济困难？”朴秀荣有点动摇了。

“那……”

“快趴下，她们朝这边看了！”朴秀荣生硬地扭过头。

朴秀荣趿拉着脚步走进裴柱现的房间，张了张嘴，然后叹了口气，双唇紧闭。

“有事？”裴柱现仰起头。

“姐姐，我把柜子最底下那件旧外套给弄破了。”朴秀荣闷闷不乐地说。

“什么啊……我还以为有什么大事，”裴柱现松了口气，“反正被你们搞坏的东西也不止一件两件。”

朴秀荣忽然呜咽着抱住了裴柱现。

“怎么了！？”裴柱现懵了。

“姐姐，不管有什么事情都可以讲出来啊，我们已经长大了……”朴秀荣几乎泣不成声，“我们会努力养你的，你千万不要随随便便嫁人。”

裴柱现隐约猜到发生了什么。她揉了揉朴秀荣的头发，“谁说我要嫁人了？是不是胜完和艺琳在那边乱说？”

“……没骗我？”朴秀荣半信半疑地抬起脸。

“没骗你。”裴柱现失笑。

从虚掩的门缝里冷不丁地伸出一只手来，裴柱现被踉跄着拉了进去。

突如其来的吻落了下来。熟悉的味道让她本能地闭上了眼睛。

结束后，裴柱现愣了一会儿，看着对方带着笑意的眼睛才反应过来。她用力锤了下康涩琪的肩膀，用气音大吼：“我们现在是在家里！你疯了吗！”

“她们刚刚都出去了，”康涩琪一脸无辜，“在家不行吗？”

“不行。”裴柱现斩钉截铁地说。

“可那天我们不就是在家……我房间可以上锁啊，”康涩琪鼓起脸，“总是出去开房间好麻烦也好贵哦……”

“不！可！以！”

康涩琪看着对面人的脸色小心翼翼开口：“后悔了吗？”

“后悔什么？”

“和我……”

“这有什么可后悔的。”裴柱现没好气地敲了敲康涩琪的头。

康涩琪用手去摸被敲的地方，眯着眼睛笑了起来。

“讨厌相亲的话不去也行啊。”裴柱现小声说。

“以前可能会讨厌，现在不了。”

“为什么？”

“因为姐姐你说喜欢我了啊。”

裴柱现着急起来：“我什么时候说过……”

“别的不行，那像这样抱一抱或者牵牵手总可以吧，”实施突袭拥抱的康涩琪截断了裴柱现未完的语句，故意用手掌蹭了蹭裴柱现的头顶，“和你在一起有时候会有种自己长得还蛮高的错觉。”

被抱住的裴柱现想要揍她两下，结果只是伸出手环住了对方的后背。

“再敢说什么蚊子之类的瞎话我真的要找你算账，”裴柱现把脸埋进康涩琪的颈窝，“今天晚上好像要下雨。”

“姐姐，你知道吗，我还挺喜欢下雨的，因为以前打雷的时候可以和你一起睡。”

裴柱现怔了怔，手臂用力勒了对方一下：“今天晚上不可以。”

康涩琪哼哼着笑出了声：“我知道啦。”

她边笑边想，如果能这样一直抱到另外三个人回家就最好不过了。


	6. Chapter 6

【06】

康涩琪抱着大大的洗衣筐，用手肘撞了撞门：“胜完啊，出来拿衣服。”

孙胜完拉开房门，从筐里挑出自己的衣物。

朴秀荣从隔壁探出头来：“是不是也有我的？”

“你过来看看。”康涩琪把筐子放在地上。

孙胜完疑惑地拎起一件上衣：“这怎么还有湿着的？”

“这件衣服好像是……”康涩琪努力回想。

“等等姐姐，”朴秀荣目光下移，“你脚上穿的……”

话还没说完，金艺琳就气呼呼地冲到了她们三个面前。

“涩琪姐姐她把我刚晾上去的衣服收下来拿走了！”

“涩琪姐姐她穿着我的袜子到处乱走！”

“你们好可怕……”康涩琪招架不住，往孙胜完身边靠了靠。

“怎么就可怕了，”朴秀荣挺直腰板，“你从哪儿能找到我们这么可爱的孩子啊？”

裴柱现放下筷子，一脸无语：“好好吃饭就这么难吗？”

康涩琪挪回原位。朴秀荣和金艺琳也乖乖地端起了碗。

金艺琳没吃两口就开始唉声叹气。

“不舒服吗？”孙胜完关切地问。

“我有点头疼……”金艺琳煞有介事地按起了前额。

“别理她，”朴秀荣幸灾乐祸地说，“她们学校明天要补课。”

“真的头疼！”金艺琳又扯着嗓子干嚎了两声。

“那去医院看看，打个针就好了。”裴柱现淡定地说。

“……好像也没那么疼。”金艺琳蔫了。

好端端的周末凭什么随便补课！连配餐的工作人员都不去，她为什么要去！

金艺琳一边愤怒一边艰难地把自己塞进康涩琪屋里书架与墙的缝隙之中，用窗帘挡住身体。

如果一会儿康涩琪真的被吓到，那就是刚才在餐桌上不替她讲话的惩罚。

明明约好了要一起去看电影的，怎么能被补课这种区区小事给阻挡呢！

金艺琳在心中默默演练着接下来的系列动作：先吓康涩琪让她懵掉，然后用以前偷拍的睡觉流口水照片威胁康涩琪，要求她明天在上课途中去学校，以家里有急事为由带自己去看之前说好的那场午后电影。

简直是，完美！

金艺琳屏住呼吸，竖起耳朵，生怕错过时机。

门开了。

摩拳擦掌准备破帘而出的金艺琳却在即将冲出去的前一秒硬生生地停了下来。

为什么会听到裴柱现的声音！？

差点就要撞到枪口上了。金艺琳后怕地摸了摸自己骤然加快的脉搏。

金艺琳缓缓吐气，盘算着裴柱现大概讲完话就会走开，那就等她走之后再继续实施计划好了。

“……好可惜，不然我们正好明天过去。后天也不行吗？”

是康涩琪。

金艺琳怨念的眼神穿过窗帘：原来她早就想爽约了！

“一星期不去又不会怎么样……”裴柱现嘟囔。

“哦——原来姐姐你不喜欢吗？”康涩琪拉长了语调，“那为什么要到我房间来？”

怎么听起来这么奇怪？金艺琳疑惑地想。

在她的记忆里，这两个人的对话似乎从来都不是这种风格。

“康涩琪，你刚刚……”裴柱现压低了声音，“把我内衣带摸开了。”

啊？

“我故意的。”

啊！？

金艺琳彻底听晕了。

强大的好奇心驱使她偷偷掀开了一点窗帘。

她拼命把喉咙中的尖叫压了回去，倒吸一口凉气。

虽然只露出了一只眼睛，视野也被旁边的杂物遮挡住了不少，但不论怎么看，那两个人都是在……

接吻。

“呀，补个课而已，不至于吧？”朴秀荣喊住精神恍惚的金艺琳，表情严肃起来，“难道你和朋友吵架了，还是说有老师骂你？”

“都不是……”金艺琳垂头丧气地转过去，“姐姐。”

“嗯？”

“我好像看见了不该看的东西。”

金艺琳烦躁地盯着面前的小卖部货架，思考着究竟该挑选哪种口味的面包。

红豆，奶油，芝士，巧克力，草莓……

康涩琪。裴柱现。

……烦死了。

金艺琳咬住嘴唇。

昨晚被朴秀荣追着问了半天，最后也只能含糊其辞糊弄过去。一晚上失眠不说，早上起来匆匆吃了几口早饭，连孙胜完做好的便当也忘记拿了。

都是因为那两个家伙！

“金艺琳？”

她回过神来。

“你在这里啊？”同班同学惊讶地说，“你姐姐来了。”

“姐姐！”

康涩琪停下脚步，一转身就被气喘吁吁的金艺琳扑进怀里。

“你……你……为什么……这么快就要……走！”

“只是送个饭而已啊，你干嘛还特地跑过来？”康涩琪揉了揉金艺琳的脑袋，“饿了吧？我在家给你热过了，现在吃应该刚好。”

金艺琳直起身子，看着康涩琪的脸，忽然有点鼻酸。

为什么会害怕，为什么会抗拒。

是因为不想让现在的一切有任何改变。

那，不要让它改变不就可以了？

“谢谢你。”

“谢什么呀，”康涩琪不自在地挠了挠头发，“你今天怎么了？”

“我……”金艺琳欲言又止。

“什么？”

“我……”金艺琳一脸坚定地仰起头，“不管怎么样都会站在姐姐你这边的！”

“好好好，我知道了，”康涩琪被逗乐了，“对了，今天下午的电影票我已经给别人了，明天我们去的时候再买吧。”

“可是你明天……没事吗？”金艺琳想起了昨天偷听到的对话。

康涩琪笑了：“我答应你了啊。”

金艺琳的眼睛又开始酸涩起来。

“这么感动啊？那……”康涩琪好奇地凑近，“你明天帮我洗碗拖地除草吧！”

“哼，你休想！”

“这才对嘛，”康涩琪笑眯眯地把金艺琳的碎发别到耳后，“回家的时候一定要和同学一起哦。”

“我知道，”金艺琳向后退了一步，冲康涩琪挥了挥手，“你快点回去啦！”

“筷子勺子都在袋子里——”康涩琪看着金艺琳蹦蹦跳跳的背影，笑了一下，重新向着校门的方向走去。


	7. Chapter 7

【07】

“不用担心，”孙胜完用手臂把金艺琳挡在身后，给了她一个坚定的眼神，“交给姐姐我就好了。”

金艺琳战战兢兢地趴在关紧的房门上，听到里面传来拨通手机的声响和孙胜完骤然变得颤抖的声音。

“涩琪啊……快点回来救我！”

“我不进去！”金艺琳拼命摇头。

“我们真的给你抓出去了啊，给你看你又不看，”朴秀荣摊手，“对吧涩琪姐姐？”

“真的真的，”康涩琪附和，“而且丢到很远的地方了。”

“谁知道还会不会有其他的在？我不管，”金艺琳抱紧膝盖缩在角落，“反正我不进去。”

眼看着金艺琳一时之间无法被说服，朴秀荣对着孙胜完叉起腰：“姐姐，艺琳她头一回见被吓到也就算了，我们家又不是第一次进老鼠，你怎么还被吓成那样？”

“之前也……不是我抓的啊……”孙胜完小声说。

“其他房间你们真的好好确认过了吗？”裴柱现警觉地问，“真的没有别的老鼠了吧？”

“我！保！证！”朴秀荣装模作样地行了个军礼。

“艺琳你要是实在讨厌的话……”孙胜完抿了抿嘴，“明天我们给你房间彻底打扫一遍好了。今晚就凑合睡一下吧。”

“不行不行！”金艺琳用全身表达着抗拒，“除非你们谁和我换房间。”

朴秀荣看向金艺琳：“你不如求求我们看谁今晚能收留你。”

“那就秀荣姐姐你好了。”金艺琳抬起头。

“我可没答应。”朴秀荣摆手。

“那……”金艺琳转了个方向，“胜完姐姐你也行。”

“我……我的房间太乱了。你要不和涩琪一起？”

“我房间东西更多！”康涩琪反对。

“所以我们……”裴柱现开口。

“石头、剪刀、布！”

“金艺琳我警告你晚上不准扯我的被子。”

“谁说我要和你用一个被子了？”

康涩琪回过头：“那你回房间把你自己的被子拿出来。”

“……勉强分你一半用也不是不可以。”

“我说……”康涩琪终于忍不住了。

“嗯？”

“你再推我我就要掉下去了！”康涩琪艰难地翻了个身，“手为什么要伸这么长？”

“我要和你保持距离，”金艺琳一本正经地说，“免得引起不必要的误会。”

“误会？”康涩琪疑惑，“谁误会？误会什么？”

“……说了你也不懂。”

“你最近真的很不正常，”康涩琪自言自语，“秀荣青春期的时候好像也没这样啊……”

“谁说我在青春期了！？”

康涩琪根本就想象不到她这段时间受了多少罪。金艺琳气呼呼地想。

自从发现了裴柱现和康涩琪之间的秘密，她怎么看怎么不对劲，每天胆战心惊生怕事情败露出现家庭危机。

而且这两个人越来越不像话了。比如前一天，在客厅里她们就开始搂搂抱抱，脸越贴越近。

眼见着孙胜完正好走到了门口，金艺琳嗓子都快咳出血了也没见她们往这看一眼。情急之下她只好一个箭步冲到孙胜完面前大声打招呼，还被孙胜完一脸关切地问是不是考试又考砸了要签名。

把孙胜完送走之后她气不过折返回去拍了下留在原地的康涩琪的后脑勺，康涩琪还一脸不解回过头问“打我干什么”。

真的要被气死了。

“快点长大搬出去算了……”金艺琳嘟囔。

“搬出去？”这时候康涩琪的听觉倒是敏锐起来了，“要是被其他人听到会伤心的。”

“切……”

“在姐姐们还活着的时候就要好好珍惜嘛。”

“干嘛说那么可怕……”

“为什么可怕，大家都会有死的一天啊。”

“如果真的到了那一天会怎么样？”

“会怎么样……你以后就要对别人讲‘我没有姐姐了’。”

沉默了一会儿，金艺琳撇着嘴去揉康涩琪的下巴：“不准死。你们都不准死。”

“好啦……我不死，我们都不死，”康涩琪用手背蹭掉眼角因为困意流出来的眼泪，“你往里面一点啦……”

“所以为什么反而是抢了被子的你感冒了？”裴柱现皱着眉摸了摸金艺琳的额头。

“谁……谁说我抢……”

“我半夜进来都看到了。不然你以为早上起来床上为什么会多一条被子？”

朴秀荣打开房门探出头来：“房间打扫完了。现在把她弄进去吧？”

“我不……”

“好啊，”裴柱现无视了想赖着不走的金艺琳，“叫涩琪和胜完过来吧。”

“艺琳啊没事，你乖乖吃药很快就好了，”孙胜完安慰着刚被她们一起搬到这边的金艺琳，“我等会儿去给你炖牛肉吃。”

起身准备离开的她被拉住了袖子。

“姐姐，能不能过两天再做，”金艺琳眼里含着泪光，“我现在嘴里尝不到味道。”

“让胜完也休息一下吧，从早晨起来就开始忙活了。”

“我知道……”额头还冒着汗的康涩琪反应过来，“啊？等等，姐姐，那我呢？我也从早晨起来就……”

裴柱现突然扯过康涩琪的领口吻了一下。她拍了拍愣住的康涩琪的脸颊：“充电。”

“我会加油的！”康涩琪一跃而起。

半分钟后，门外传来了金艺琳的哀鸣。

“不要开窗啊！”


	8. Chapter 8

【08】

发着抖的火焰终于稳稳地降落在桌面中央。康涩琪小心翼翼地把手从底座抽离。

“金艺琳你不要乱动，再弄灭又不知道要搞多久。”

“我哪有动！”

“来打赌吧，”朴秀荣拍了拍手，“睡觉之前会不会来电？”

“我猜不会，”孙胜完接话，“上次直到第二天早上我们要出门的时候才来。”

“可上次已经是好多年之前了，那时候我还在上高中呢，”朴秀荣反驳道，“现在维修效率总该提高点了吧。”

康涩琪回忆起上次的惨痛经历：“那次真的是……每个人用手机照了好久结果第二天全都没电了。”

裴柱现摇了摇头：“这次也好不到哪去，连手电筒都坏掉了。还好柜子里有蜡烛。”

“能吃了吗，”金艺琳举起筷子，“刚开饭就停电，我现在快饿死了……”

“哇姐姐你干什么，”朴秀荣一抬眼就看见对面在烛光下孙胜完显得格外诡异的笑容，不由得打了个寒颤，“这样好吓人。”

“我就是觉得……”孙胜完有些不好意思地低下头，“有家人真好啊。”

“呃啊……”其余四人被肉麻到异口同声出立体环绕音效。

金艺琳背过身咳嗽了两声：“姐姐我差点就吐出来了。”

金艺琳退后一步，仰起头大喊：“康涩琪！康涩琪！”

裴柱现目瞪口呆：“金艺琳你……”

“干什么啊……”康涩琪揉着眼睛从洗手间走了出来，“早上不是已经来电了吗？”

“你看涩琪姐姐就不会在意。”金艺琳重新转向裴柱现。

裴柱现怨念地看着康涩琪：“她直接叫你名字你都不觉得奇怪吗？”

康涩琪这才反应过来：“喂金艺琳你怎么可以不叫我姐姐！”

“是姐姐你说要打赌的，愿赌服输。再说了只叫一次就可以了啊，”金艺琳不依不饶地堵住裴柱现，拿出手机把游戏排名界面在康涩琪眼前晃了晃，“我好不容易才赢一次！”

金艺琳叉着腰清了清嗓子：“柱现啊——”

“……姐姐。”裴柱现咬牙切齿地说。

“嗯！”金艺琳心满意足地点了点头。

“啊真是的……”裴柱现拍桌而起，“我要出门了！”

“我说，”孙胜完走到康涩琪身边戳了戳她的手肘，压低声音，“艺琳她最近怎么了？学习压力太大了吗？”

“看着也不像在努力学习的样子啊……但她这段时间真的很奇怪，”康涩琪摸了摸后脑勺，“前几天我牙齿旁边出血了，姐姐正在那里帮我看，金艺琳她就站在那边发出了特别可怕的声音。”

“可怕的声音？”

“真的很可怕，我们两个都被吓得没敢回头看她。之后你回来了，姐姐到别的屋去，她还无缘无故地跑过来打我的头。”

“但是你哪里出血了？”

“就是这里啊，”康涩琪委屈地张大嘴巴用手指给孙胜完看，“姐姐给我涂的特效药都把我疼哭了……”

“涩琪啊你快点起来和我一起去超市，”孙胜完敲开康涩琪的门，“姐姐和秀荣在那边东西买太多了要我们去帮忙拿。”

“她们不是去和朋友吃饭了吗？”康涩琪在床上翻了个身。

“说是回来的路上遇见的。”

“我也要去。”金艺琳从隔壁的门缝里露出脑袋。

“昨天不是说就去买个新手电筒吗，怎么买这么多啊。”金艺琳费力地用拎着袋子的那只手拆开另一只手上的包装纸。

“一看到在打折就……”朴秀荣转过头，“而且你那份明明就是最轻的！”

金艺琳看了看面前朴秀荣和孙胜完一起提着的袋子，又瞧了瞧身后裴柱现和康涩琪一起拿着的袋子，默默闭上了嘴。

“给我一口。”朴秀荣冲着金艺琳手上的冰淇淋努了努嘴。

“……你这一口咬的太大了吧！”

“昨天晚上我梦见姐姐了。”康涩琪的鞋底蹭过地面发出摩擦声。

“在梦里做什么？”裴柱现看向她。

“没做什么，就像平时一样，到我房间来叫我起床。结果醒过来看到你真的就在眼前，感觉好神奇啊。”

“不无聊吗？”

“什么无聊？”

“睡着醒着都看到同一个人。”

“我就是因为太想见姐姐了才会在梦里见到啊。”

“你……又从哪里学的？”

“柱现啊。”

“哈？”

“又不是没这么喊过，反正今天艺琳她也讲了……而且你都没有对我叫过姐姐！”

“我说你是真的想挨打了吧？”裴柱现一边说一边用余光瞥着面前隔了几米距离的妹妹们。

“打几下？”

“什么？”

“打多少下能让你叫我姐姐？”

裴柱现气恼地扯住袋子站在原地。

“不可以吗？”康涩琪无辜地问。

僵持了几秒，裴柱现的脸上忽然浮起了笑意。

“可以啊……如果你能答应我一件事的话。”

“我去扔垃圾。”吞掉最后一口，看到路边垃圾桶的金艺琳朝朴秀荣和孙胜完挥了挥手里的冰淇淋包装纸。

她不经意地回头看了一眼，只见康涩琪和裴柱现已经停下了脚步。裴柱现凑到康涩琪耳边说了句什么。康涩琪愣了几秒后一下子涨红了脸跺起了脚，而裴柱现看着这样的康涩琪大笑起来。

……还是当作什么都没看见好了。

金艺琳在心里翻了个白眼，转身朝着前方孙胜完和朴秀荣的背影加快了脚步。


	9. Chapter 9

【09】

“我说……”裴柱现忍无可忍地放下了碗，“你们白天都去干什么了？还是昨晚没睡一起出去了？”

“没有没有，绝对没有！”饭桌旁的其余四人整齐划一地用力摇头。

“真的吗？”裴柱现一脸狐疑。

“真的真的。”朴秀荣半睁着眼。

“可能有点……没睡好。”孙胜完强忍着哈欠。

“昨天晚上我……”顶着黑眼圈的康涩琪眨了眨眼，“玩游戏玩过头了。”

于是裴柱现半信半疑地又重新把碗端了起来。

“朴秀荣今天是不是该你洗……”

“我洗，让我来！”

“你，今天为什么……”裴柱现目瞪口呆看着自告奋勇冲到洗碗池前的金艺琳。

“因为艺琳她心疼我这个要去辛苦上班的姐姐啊——”朴秀荣得意地拍了拍裴柱现的肩膀。

“那艺琳你以后也帮我洗好了。”康涩琪倚上了沙发。

“我才不要帮你洗。”

“你都帮秀荣了为什么不帮我？”

“涩琪姐姐昨天吃辣的还用我的杯子喝水！”金艺琳甩了甩手上的水，面朝裴柱现告起状来。

“你之前也用我的喝啊！”几米外的康涩琪大声反驳，然后被裴柱现瞪了回去。

“这本是胜完姐姐的，这本是秀荣姐姐的……”

“金艺琳我警告你，”朴秀荣艰难地在狭小的空间里调整着姿势，“下个假期你要是再敢像这样不写作业的话就死定了。”

“没错没错，”孙胜完点头附和，“再来一次的话我绝对不会帮你的！”

“已经开始了吗？”康涩琪蹑手蹑脚地从门口钻了进来。

“还没呢，在等你。”孙胜完冲她招手。

“柱现姐姐呢？”金艺琳问。

“进房间了。”康涩琪比了个没问题的手势。

“今天晚上能写完吗……”朴秀荣翻开习题册。

“一定可以，”金艺琳拍着胸脯保证，“我们昨天写到半夜所以今天就只剩下一点了。”

“为什么不早点说，非要等到最后两天才开始赶。”康涩琪抱怨道，“还有下次能不能不在阁楼写啊，真的好挤……”

“什么下次！”朴秀荣用手肘捅向康涩琪的手臂，“下次金艺琳就算跪在我面前哭着求我都不会答应，所以姐姐你也不可以！”

“哇秀荣姐姐我可是刚刚才帮你洗过碗的……”金艺琳说到一半忽然就没了下文。

“你怎么不接着说了？”朴秀荣转过头，看到了金艺琳惊恐的表情。

一个熟悉的声音从她的背后幽幽传来——

“你们在做什么？”

“还在生气吗？”康涩琪小心翼翼地用手指戳了戳裴柱现的脸颊。

“没有生气，”坐在床边的裴柱现面无表情避开康涩琪的手，“我只是觉得你们没有必要为这种事情对我说谎。”

“我们是怕你会不高兴……”

“我有那么凶吗？”裴柱现有些失落。

“因为你是姐姐嘛。”

“姐姐怎么了？你不也是她们的姐姐吗？”

“你当然不一样啊，”康涩琪坐到她身边，“我小时候觉得姐姐你就像超人一样。”

“现在呢？”

“女超人。”

“啊？”

“开玩笑啦。后来我才发现，啊，原来超人也会害怕的。”

“有什么区别……”裴柱现小声嘟囔，“那我要用超能力修理你。”

“那我好厉害哦，”康涩琪笑了起来，“被超人喜欢了。”

裴柱现撇了撇嘴，用肩膀撞向康涩琪。

“我还想过，如果我能变成姐姐的姐姐……”

“会怎样？”

“好像会被你欺负。”

“呀……”

“我不是那种能做好姐姐的性格，所以想试试和姐姐你做朋友。”

“你哪里做不好了。朴秀荣金艺琳都那么喜欢你。”

“她们都更喜欢你啊，”康涩琪轻轻晃动着脚上的拖鞋，“姐姐你只要再更自私一点就好了。”

“自私？”

“这样大家就会更——喜欢你！”康涩琪突然张开双臂给了裴柱现一个结实的拥抱，吓得裴柱现差点叫出声来。

“现在好了？”康涩琪拉起裴柱现的手，“回房间去睡吧。”

结果裴柱现向后一倒直接躺了下去：“不回去。我要在你这里睡。”

“可是……”

“你想自己睡？”

“不是，但这张床有点小，你能睡好吗？而且你之前不是说不能……”

“你去把门锁上就可以。”

“康涩琪。”

“嗯。”

“以后如果再有这种事……”她把脸埋进对方的脖子，扯住对方的睡衣，“叫我一起。”

“知道了。”

“要买金艺琳的美术课工具。”

“胜完明天会给她买。”

“朴秀荣的生日礼物你想好要送什么了吗？”

“还早呢……”

“我好像有点饿了。”

“已经饿了？”

“被气的。”

“哈哈真的吗？怎么还生气啊？”

“你明天早餐想吃什么？”

康涩琪没有回答，而是好奇地伸出手向下探去。

“姐姐的肚子好软。我能不能躺在上面睡啊？”

裴柱现不动声色地在被子下面握住了康涩琪的手腕。

“……姐姐。”

“嗯。”

“我错了。”

“哦？”

“我好困。”

“所以？”

“别摸我了……”


End file.
